The Janitor's Closet
by VampireBond
Summary: Having plenty of time to kill before doing the test, Dan decides to have some naughty fun with Jazz. Rated M for rape and incest! ONE-SHOT!


**_I do NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ITS CHARACTERS (thank God!)! All rights belong to Butch Hartman!_**

Dan dragged Jazz across the floor of the school hallway by the legs. Having turned invisible, he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him or Jazz. Every other foolish human student was studying for their damned C.A.T. test. Pretty soon he would be studying their faces of horror and trauma as he slowly tortured them to their knees! This pitiful test would be only another stepping stone before he fulfilled his task in destroying Danny's family – as well as that pathetic half-ghost's sanity and humanity!

Dan eventually came to the janitor's closet, phasing both him and Jazz through the door and into the tiny-ass "room". Clamping a hand down onto the doorknob, he used his ecto-energy to permanently seal the lock shut and turned around to face Jazz with a look of devilish joy. "Wake up, dear sister," he whispered in a voice that would make even Pariah shiver in horror.

Jazz moaned and shook her head, opening her eyes and immediately closing them shut as soon as she witnessed the leering face of the diabolical ghost before her. "Get away from me!" she shrieked with fear, attempting to push him away with a tiny hand.

Dan merely grabbed both of Jazz's hands and held them above her head, using his ectoplasmic energy to shackle her to the ceiling above them. "Now, now, Jazz," he purred, "I'm sure you don't want to hurt your dear brother, would you?"

"You're not my brother!" Jazz sputtered with horrified anger.

"Really now?" Dan asked, mockingly pointing to the "DP" symbol on his chest. "How do you think I received such a . . . permanent reminder to everyone of what kind of monster they made out of me?"

Jazz couldn't find the words to spit back at him, but didn't have a chance to as something grabbed the lower region beneath her waist and causing her eyes to widen in terror at the thought of being raped. She slowly glanced down at the demonic figure as he was now full stripped of his clothing – completely – and leering lustfully at her. "You bastard," she whispered, instantly realizing what he was about to do.

Dan chuckled and shook his head. "I really want to shut that pretty mouth of yours," he said, rubbing Jazz roughly in the crotch and watching as she twisted her head and closed her eyes in defiance, "but I want to make sure that you're also very uncomfortable with me raping your pretty little fuck hole."

Jazz leaned her head back as far as she could and strained her eyes up at the ceiling above her so she couldn't see the sadistic expression on the mother fucker's face. However, that didn't stop him from hearing and feeling Dan's words – and fangs – on her weakly flesh as two sharp points pierced her neck. "Ah!" she gasped in pain.

"Sorry, big sister," Dan hissed without the slightest hint of remorse, "but my fangs aren't exactly made as pearly white accessories." He examined her slim and flawless body with greed as he placed two hands – now intangible – directly onto her breasts, causing Jazz to whine in horror.

"Easy, Jazz," Dan whispered, licking her neck with a serpentine tongue. "I'm not exactly one to be gentle with my fuck-toys, but I'll make an exception with you . . . as long as you're willing to . . . play along with my commands."

"What commands?" she demanded, finally having the courage to glare back at him in his terrifying blood-red eyes.

Dan smiled mock-sweetly, lifting his left hand off of her breast and slowly nearing her entrance. Then, with a big shit-eating grin, he jammed two fingers into her vagina, listening in demonic joy as Jazz screamed with violation and pain, and said, "Come."

Quickly and roughly, Dan began to push his fingers in and out, causing Jazz to whine and moan in agony. The sinister ghost didn't even bother that his little "fuck-toy" was suffering, merely enjoying and relishing in her agony as he proceeded to finger-fuck her.

After nearly three minutes, Jazz's yells of agony were slowly melting into whimpers of pleasure – deep sensual pleasure. It took all of her willpower to not mutter the demonic ghost (supposed) name, as the reminder of what Danny will (possibly) look like in the future will forever scar her for life. Unfortunately, Jazz's lips parted and she unwillingly whispered out, "Duh-Danny."

"Yes, Jazz?" Dan questioned maniacally as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

"I . . . I fuh-feel–" Jazz moaned, unable to speak clearly from the lust forming in her eyes and mouth. "I wuh-want to–"

"Easy, Jazz," Dan purred, pulling in and out of her. "You'll come to me soon." He couldn't help but chuckle sinisterly at his own sick-ass pun. He thrusted in and out three more times before Jazz screamed in pure sensual pleasure and released her semen inside Dan's hand, which the ghost greedily and lustfully licked off.

Jazz couldn't help but in horror through her lust-filled eyes at Dan as he released the young teen from her bonds, knowing that the blonde-haired was much too weak to do anything. "You–"

Dan roughly grabbed her chin and leered with all four of his fangs, whispering evilly, "I won't get away with this? Dear Jazz, you naïve little princess. With young Danny out of the picture, your demise – as well as every other pathetic human in this world – will soon be sealed. Now, why don't you be a good little fuck-toy and shut up while I continue to unfold my plan?"

With that said, Dan placed a hand on Jazz's forehead and caused her to once again pass out. Having fulfilled that "nice" little break, the demonic phantom phased through the floor and back into his young teen mask, unable to smirk sinisterly as he proceeded to cheat on the test.

 _Well, well, well,_ he thought sadistically as he finished his test and placed it down in front of Lancer, _looks like I've managed to kill two birds with one stone._

 ** _Me: Crap! Even though this was a fanfiction, I still felt as if this would be what would have happened when Dan was dragging Jazz away! *glares at Dan* Waita go, mother fucker! Go ahead and scar my mind for life!_**

 ** _Dan: Excuse me, but who was the one who actually VIDEO-TAPED my episode?_**

 ** _Me: . . ._**

 ** _Dan: Who was the one who actually wrote out my (and Danny's) quotes from every single episode that she watched?_**

 ** _Me: . . ._**

 ** _Dan: Who was the one that actually looked at pictures of me on deviant art?_**

 ** _Me: . . ._**

 ** _Dan: Who was the one who actually drew out a really (admittedly) impressive drawing of me and decided to keep it?_**

 ** _Me: SHUT UP!_**

 ** _Dan: Thought so. :)_**


End file.
